


Oh. It's You.

by Tabbyluna



Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Aliens getting used to a new culture, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, learning about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Falling in love seemed so dramatic in the movies. Absolutely nothing like how it is.
Relationships: Bash/Flashwing (Skylanders)
Kudos: 6





	Oh. It's You.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long time coming. I had this written down for a couple months, but only got around to posting it now. Hope you guys still enjoy it though.

Based on how they first met, it was hard to believe that they ever became friends. Let alone good friends, close friends. In her defence, she had been hatched into the world as a newly formed, though physically fully grown dragon, and she thought Bash was a threat. After they had cleared things up, she apologised for blasting him off a cliff, and all was right between them. Then he brought her to the Skylanders. Who gave her a place to stay, food to eat, and companionship in this strange new world.

As far as companions went, he always wanted to be around her. Everyone said that he had a crush on her. And at the time, she thought that it was just to be expected. Who  _ wouldn’t _ have a crush on her? She was gorgeous, and she knew it. At the time, she absolutely did not find him attractive in the slightest, but she still kept him around. It wasn’t like she was a heartless monster after all. Plus, he really was a good friend. Loyal, a good listener, he loved spending time with her. An ideal companion for someone like her.

Actually, looking back, he probably just liked to spend time  _ around _ her rather than  _ with _ her. 

In the beginning they didn’t really do many activities together. Sure, she dragged him along to do all these fun new activities. Including a new activity she discovered called shopping, which was her favourite of the bunch. She made him carry all her bags whenever they went out. But they never had a conversation deeper than “Does this make me look fat?” or “Does this shade match my eyes?” Though he always flattered her with compliments, which only added to his appeal as a shopping partner.

The thing was, she didn’t even fully understand what they meant. Back then, most of her exposure to Skylands’ culture had been through observing her fellow Skylanders and watching television. And since the girls on television said those things and made the men in their lives carry their shopping, she figured that she would try that too to fit in. It was, in a way, performance. A performance where some parts eventually faded away, while other parts stuck and molded her into her identity.

As she spent more time learning about the new environment she was in, she started to develop more of an identity beyond ‘bright radiant star’ (which she still believed she was, don’t get her wrong). She learned about what the Skylanders did, and she figured out what was ‘good’ and ‘evil’ in that world. Seeing her friends fight evil together inspired her to join them, and soon she was being trained by them all. Learning how to utilise her gifts for the sake of good. At every training session, Bash would always be there to cheer her on. After every session, he would go and buy her a soda. It was their routine, and she liked it.

After she finished her training, she became far more secure in her identity. Then, she was actually saving lives, taking on some responsibility. She had the chance to travel all over Skylands, and was exposed to thousands of different cultures. Every lunch session, she would sit with Bash. And he encouraged her to try all sorts of different foods to expand her horizons. He liked a hearty meal, and she discovered that she did too. Every new experience, every emotion she felt, every new relationship formed, they slowly molded her. And as the years went by she felt more and more like a complete person. A part of Skylands. A part of the Skylanders.

And then, one day, she realised that she wanted to think about love.

She talked to all her friends about it. Wanting to know anything and everything she could about it. Up to that point, most of her ideas around love came from watching television, but according to all the friends in her life, television was not always accurate. “Things are added because of entertainment value. You shouldn’t learn how to live your life from fiction.”

And all her friends had so many different views on what love was. Some thought that it came and went with time. Some believed that you had a soulmate, and you would know who it is when the time was right. And others didn’t believe in love, saying that relationships were more about responsibility than any feelings one might have. Someone, she couldn’t remember who, told her that there were many different types of love. There was love between siblings, love between friends, love between parent and child. And then there was the kind of love that she was interested in, romantic love. 

“It’s complicated, that’s for sure. All loves are. Just like all loves, it’s an important love, that’s for sure, but it’s not necessary as long as you have other loves in your life. I want you to keep that in mind first. Be your own person first, and never think of it as finding your ‘missing half’. Don’t think about looking good or about what everyone else thinks. Obviously don’t do anything immoral, but as long as no one gets hurt, think of it as finding another whole living being who you love in that way, and focus on loving them as a whole.”

And she did keep that in mind. Because that completely changed the way she thought about love. She thought back on her dozens of friends. How she did like them and cared about them, but how she didn’t love them like a partner. The way she wanted to love a special someone.

That was also how she realised that she had been looking for an accessory rather than another person to love. She supposed television still did affect her somewhat. When she saw glamorous actresses on screen with their equally attractive partners, she thought that she needed to find someone as attractive as her. Who she could look good together with, and make everyone else envious with. But that idea of loving another person who loved you back, as opposed to having a partner to look good with, it stuck with her. She still wanted to look good. It was a part of her, just as much as heroism was a part of her. But, those words introduced her to a new idea. And she wanted to explore it a little more.

She continued to live her life. Spending time with her friends, and going on missions. Someone had told her that love would bloom naturally over time, so she tried to be as natural as possible. But love was always on her mind. And every week, it seemed like she chose a new person to have a ‘crush’ on, to try and fixate on, only to stop by the end of the week. Then it was onto the next one. And through it all, she continued to have meals with Bash, talking to him about all of her new discoveries about love.

In all honesty, Bash had probably been at the bottom of her list of potential lovers. She hardly considered him. He wasn’t exactly the most conventionally attractive person, and anyways, she had always considered him more of a friend. They worked well as friends, so why fix what wasn’t broken? And she knew about his crush on her. But she had told him that they should really stay friends. And while he was understandably disappointed, he still respected her and they still spent plenty of time together. Eating meals, training, sometimes they would watch a movie together.

And she was sure that they would have stayed that way, if it weren’t for the fact that they were Skylanders.

Being Skylanders, they went on missions. And sometimes, most times in fact, they were assigned missions together. The catalyst of it all happened one day, a particularly busy day for everyone involved. They were all usually busy. After all, evil never rests. But that day practically everyone was involved in the field for some reason. They were all busy, divided up into the smallest teams possible in order to cover the most ground. And it just so happened that she and Bash were assigned to help in the rescue of some mabu after an earthquake.

It brought hundreds of high-rise buildings to the ground. No doubt, a lot of mabu lost their lives. But there were also plenty who needed rescue. And the two of them worked tirelessly alongside the other rescue workers of the city to try and save as many as they could. For three days, they barely rested. They ate only morsels of food and drank water only after they had successfully dug huge groups out of the rubble. It was hard, dirty work. But it needed to be done. That day, she pushed aside all thoughts of love, and she and Bash became a team. Working together as if they were one, they dug, they pulled, and they helped each other bring as many mabu to the medics as they could.

As the sun began to rise on the fourth day, a rescue worker told them that they had some volunteers from nearby cities coming to help. And some other Skylanders were heading over to chip in too. So the two of them could finally have a well-deserved rest.

They washed off quickly. Flashwing would have loved to have a longer, slower bath where she could take her time to really clean herself, but she was simply far too tired for that. And anyways, the only thing she had on hand was a plain bar of soap and a portable shower. Once she was done, she collapsed into the only cot they had left. And once Bash was done, he collapsed beside her.

He fell asleep immediately, but for some reason she still couldn’t quite sleep yet. Her mind was still on what they were doing together. How well they worked as a team and how efficient they were. She recalled the way he comforted children as they got them out of the rubble. How he promised civilians how they would surely find their missing family members. He worked hard to fulfil his promises. Using his tail to crush gigantic chunks of rubble, and his hardened, calloused claws to dig through it all. Because of him, a lot of mabu were now safe and seeking medical attention. And through those three days, she helped him and he helped her and they both helped each other help the city. They were a real team for those three days. A true partnership.

And that was when the idea of love came back into her head. And she realised then, with the both of them curled up together in a cot, not completely cleaned, and tired beyond belief, that she had fallen in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's a little rushed, but that's really my opinion. I dunno.


End file.
